You belong to me
by Ash56
Summary: Naruto is a lonely kid living with his best friend Sasuke. Sakura is the two's friend who has been crushing on Naruto for a long time. Will Sakura be able to save Naruto when he loses control of himself. Major NarSaku and minor NarIno
1. Chapter 1

just to make this story a little more clear, this is very ooc, its a au and chakra is replaced by aura and only a few people can actually use it. It can also be triggered by extreme emotion. The kyuubi is a big part of this story so just keep that in mind. It's not really supposed to follow any previous thing, just certain bits and parts from things that inspired me. Well on that note, hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What were you thinking saying that in front of my friends?" Ino yelled at Naruto. The blonde boy just shrugged. "Just was making a joke." Naruto defended. "Well all you did was embarrass me and yourself." Ino said and just slumped down into her chair. Naruto just sat down and averted his eyes from looking at Ino. "What is with wearing orange and black all the time?" Ino asked eying Naruto's shirt with disgust. "I like orange and black." Naruto said gesturing to his orange and black t-shirt, black jeans and black and orange tennis shoes. Ino just sighed and got up and walked over to her closet. She opened it and gestured for Naruto to come over. He got up and stood next to Ino. "I like purple-" Ino said gesturing to her purple midriff and short purple skirt. "But I don't just ware this." She said and then proceeded to show Naruto all the different colors in her closet. After that was finished Ino went over to her bed and lied down and pulled Naruto close to her. Naruto wasn't to big on the cuddling considering he has never lived with anybody but his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, whose family is not exactly the most caring or even showing any comfort through hugging except for Sasuke's mom. Naruto's phone rang and he used that as an excuse to get up. He answered it and was met with an unpleasant scolding from Sasuke." "Where are you Naruto, you were supposed to be home an hour ago?" Sasuke asked the blonde. "Sorry teme, I was just with my girlfriend." Naruto said sheepishly. "Just get home dobe." Sasuke said and hung up. "I have to get home Ino." Naruto said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Ino said and kissed Naruto on the lips softly. Naruto just bolted out of the room, down the stairs and into the cool night air.

Naruto walked in the door of the Uchiha's house and was met by none other than Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. While Naruto and Sasuke were freshman, Itachi was a freshman in college. Itachi and Naruto weren't exactly on good terms with each other. "You're late." Itachi said dryly. "Got caught up at my girlfriends house." Naruto said. "Since you were late, Dad has ordered you to clean the basement." Itachi said. "But you're the one who trashes it." Naruto whined. "Let's just say I persuaded him." Itachi said and pushed by Naruto and headed out the door. Naruto walked down to the basement and proceeded to clean up the giant mess of trash and clothes Itachi had strewn about the room. When he was done he looked at the time and it was already eleven p.m. Naruto's stomach growled. "Time to go find something to eat. He walked upstairs to the smell of ramen. He walked into the kitchen and found Sasuke's Mom cooking some ramen with pork. "Hi Naruto." She said. "Hi Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto said. "You can call me Mom you know. We basically are your family you know. I promised your mother before she and your father died that we would raise you as our son." She said. "So, when is the ramen going to be ready?" Naruto asked. His adopted mother laughed. "You are always worried about food more than what you have to do." She said and sat a bowl down in front of him. "Thanks Mom." He said and started stuffing his mouth full of ramen, pork, and leeks. 'He's been calling me Mom on and off for years. I wonder if he's still a little sad about how he had to quit playing with the other kids because of the rumors going around.' She thought looking at the three black marks on each side of his face. Once Naruto finished slurping all the broth out of the bowl he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "That was really good." He said and started to get a little drowsy. "Now go upstairs and go to bed, you have to actually get up with time to spare tomorrow so you don't have to rush getting everything done in the morning." She said and shooed him upstairs. Naruto lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about everything that he and Ino has fought about the last month. He actually lost count after the incident with him tripping and making her purse fall to the floor and all its contents spreading out on the floor including what she didn't want other people to know she was toting around. He fell into a restless sleep.

In his dream he was in this sewer with water ankle deep everywhere. He followed the path until he reached the room that had a big cage with a piece of paper on it with some type of drawing on it. Inside the cave it was dark and the only thing he could see was a pair of eyes with red irises and black slits for pupils. It had an earthy smell like a forest. Then some light illuminated the inside of the cage to reveal what was in it. It was a fox, with nine thrashing tails. It was bigger than any of the houses he has ever seen and it looked at him. "Release me boy." It said in a menacing voice. He took a step towards the cage when he felt himself being pulled away. He looked behind him to see Sasuke pulling him away from the cage. "Why are you dragging me away?" Naruto asked his friend. "Because if you release him you will die and so will many other people." Sasuke said and continued to drag him away. Then Naruto jolted awake. He was panting and covered in a cold sweat. He broke down and started crying, he knew this is what killed his parents. He just wanted it to end, this pain and suffering. He was willing to let the fox out if it meant he would not have to endure this torment any longer. Ever since he and Ino hooked up the kyuubi has taken over his dreams more and more. Mrs. Uchiha came running through the door and embraced Naruto. "Calm down Naruto, he can't hurt you." She said trying to comfort the boy. She sat with him in her arms until he fell asleep, with no dreams there to torment him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please read annd review, more coming in a couple of days


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2. More of a setup to later parts of the story. Sort of like a couple of episodes actually. Kyuubi will be in this chapter, basically main interest of this chapter. It seems a little odd compared to part 1 but it is more of the thing that fuels what happens in the rest, so on that note enjoy. By the way, thanks for everyone that reviewed because that's what keeps me going.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Naruto was exhausted. He barely slept after that horrible nightmare. He walked downstairs and just sat down at the table and waited for his breakfast. This morning he was up earlier than usual. It was only 6:30 and normally he wouldn't be up until 7:30, which was fifteen minutes until the bus arrived. Nobody was downstairs other than Mrs. Uchiha, who was just cooking quietly at the stove. Normally she would be whistling or humming a tune to herself, but not this morning. After the incident with Naruto last night and his early rising she was worried about the boy. She sat a plate of toast and bacon in front of the blonde and sat on the other side of the table. "Anything you want to talk about honey." She asked. "No." Naruto said sheepishly and picked at his food. Then Sasuke came down and sat to the right of Naruto. "What was with all that racket last night?" Sasuke asked. "Just a scare." Naruto said looking away from the youngest Uchiha. After breakfast Naruto went into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He hated what he looked like. The black lines like whiskers on his face, the mark on his stomach that was like the symbol on the paper in his dream. He hated that the kids and their parents looked at him with disgust as he walked around Konoha. He punched the glass and it shattered. He brought his hand back and there were pieces of glass sticking out of his hand. Sasuke opened the door and saw Naruto and the shattered mirror. "What did you do dobe?" Sasuke asked with concern. "Nothing." Naruto said. As Naruto tried to pass Sasuke grabbed his arm. "You think this is nothing." Sasuke yelled at him holding up his injured hand. "You don't understand. You didn't see your parents die protecting you from a demon and then have the thing sealed into you, haunting your dreams and people looking at you with hatred although it wasn't your fault." Naruto said coldly and yanked his arm out of Sasuke's grip and left the house.

Naruto walked to school that morning and was actually decently early. On the way out of the house he grabbed some stuff to fix up his hand, which was not necessarily important considering it healed in a matter of fifteen minutes. He walked into school and sat down in his first class about half an hour early. His friend Sakura walked in shortly after. "Hey Naruto." She said and sat down next to him. She was the only person he knew that could cheer him up so easily. "Hey Sakura." He said and smiled. "So what happened to your hand?" She asked. "Just a mirror." Naruto said remembering the early morning accident. "I thought I told you to stop breaking household things." Sakura said jokingly. Naruto laughed at the reference to his adopted Mom. Sasuke walked in a moment later and sat on the other side of Naruto. "Sorry about this morning." Naruto said. Sasuke just held out his hand and a fist and Naruto hit his fist against Sasuke's. "So what happened this morning?" Sakura asked. "I just got mad and said a few things that I didn't need to." Naruto said. "What did you do Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Hn." Sasuke sighed. He rather not talk about it. Sakura took the answer and pretty much stopped the interrogation. Sasuke wasn't one to really express much emotion or tell you anything for that matter. Sakura just sat back in her chair and looked at the clock. It was ten minutes before class started. "You better get your book Naruto." She said forcefully. Naruto dashed out not wanting to bring the wrath of Sakura on himself. He remembered the last time he did it he went crashing through a couple walls. Lucky for him he didn't hit anything sturdy that day.

Class started and the teacher walked in. "Welcome class, I'll be your substitute teacher while Kakashi is in the hospital due to some unfortunate accident. My name is Asuma. Does anybody have any questions?" Asuma explained. Of course Naruto had to ask a question. "Yes, Uzumaki Naruto?" Asuma said looking at his class file. "When are we going to do anything hands on?" Naruto asked. "That comes next week." Asuma answered. Sakura just looked around looking at all the faces staring at Naruto. She bent over to Naruto and whispered, "People are looking at you funny." Naruto started shaking uncontrollably and she saw Naruto change a little bit. His canines got longer, as well as his fingernails became longer and sharper. But the most disturbing was the ways his eyes took on this red color with black slits for pupils. She felt this terrible energy emanating from Naruto. 'What's happening to me?' Naruto thought. He felt his rage building and he felt this other presence in his mind. 'Just let me help take away this pain, and kill those who cause you pain.' A voice said. Naruto then realized it was the Kyuubi. All of a sudden he was back in that dank sewer, standing in front of the one thing on earth that he wished would be gone. "What's the matter boy? Use my power and I'll end all of this." The Kyuubi said almost sincere. "I will." Naruto said and went into the cage. Then Naruto noticed he was back in the classroom. All of a sudden he felt the most horrifying pain he ever felt. He doubled over and fell to the ground as this red aura emanated from his body. The aura shaped itself into the form of a fox and four tails formed behind Naruto. Sakura got out of her seat and tried to help Naruto but when her hands touched the red cloak around his body it burned her. Slowly his skin started peeling away and Naruto started bleeding profusely. The blood mixed with the aura and a red sphere engulfed Naruto. Everybody but Sasuke, Sakura and Asuma bolted out of the room. "What do we do Asuma-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke, go get Yamato, he might be able to reverse this. As soon as Sasuke left, the sphere dissipated and what was in its place was what they only could describe as a demon. It had red fur all over its body except for its face which was black. It had four swishing tails and its fingers and toes ended in a point. Its eyes were like a bright white light and when it opened its mouth, there were black pointed teeth that blended in with its face. The inside of its mouth looked just like his eyes. If it wasn't for the humanoid head with pointed ears on top of his head, it looked like a four tailed fox. "Is that Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Yes, I'm afraid it is. The Kyuubi has taken over his body." Asuma said dryly. "Naruto?" Sakura asked the beast. It let out a roar which shattered all the windows. "Naruto, it's Sakura. Don't you remember me?" She pleaded. It swished one of its tails at her but was stopped by Asuma with his bladed knuckles which emanated a light blue aura. "Get out here!" Asuma yelled. Asuma didn't see the second tail which hit him right in the side and sent him flying out the window. "Naruto, snap out of it. You aren't like this. You're a kind, gentle, and understanding person. I love you, I have for years." Sakura said tears sliding down her face. One landed on the beasts hands and it evaporated in a millisecond. She knelt down next to the beast and looked in to it's soulless eyes. "I know you're in there. Please come back to me." Sakura says and cries more. The beast just swings a tail at her and it hits her and sends her spinning to the opposite end of the room and she falls unconscious. The beast jumps out the windows and runs off in to the middle of the street. Cars can't stop in time and hit the beast. All that happens is their car crunches. The beast lets out a roar and jumps on to a building and just sits there.

Sasuke runs in to the room to see Sakura sprawled out on the ground with a horizontal burn mark on her side. "Sakura, wake up." He says and shakes her. She slowly opened her eyes. She bolts up. "Where did Naruto go?" She asked. "He went in to the business district of town." Asuma said as he climbed in the window. He was holding his left arm to his side. "What happened?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto accepted the Kyuubi's power and is now not even in control. He can't tell between friend or foe. This has only happened once before and that was several years ago when Kakashi had him go on a trip with him. Kakashi only stopped him after Yamato came back and returned the Kyuubi's aura back within the seal." Asuma said. "The reason Kakashi is in the hospital because the wound that the Naruto caused had not fully healed and the only way to fix it was to have extensive surgery and reinforce the rib that was broke. Luckily Naruto just hit me with the tip of one of the tails so it didn't do as much damage." Asuma said and started to move his arm, wincing every time he moved it a quarter of the way from his body. "Sasuke, where's Yamato?" Asuma asked. "He's not here today. He is out of town." Sasuke said. "I'm getting him back." Sakura said and bolted out of the window to where she saw a hint of red on a building.

Sakura was running toward the beast and saw the massive damage that it caused. She saw it on the edge of the building. "Naruto!" She screamed. The beast jumped down to the ground leaving a giant crater where it landed. She put on a coat that Naruto let her borrow that she had kept in her locker. She embraced the creature. It started growling. She let go and put a hand where its heart should be. Her hand started glowing a sea blue and it started absorbing the demonic aura that allowed the beast to be in existence. She saw Naruto's head appear as the fur was sucked into a blue hole on his chest. Slowly more and more of Naruto appeared. Once Naruto was back to his normal self Sakura saw that all his outer layer of skin was gone. Out of nowhere new skin was forming back over him. Once the healing was complete his eyes opened. "What happened?" Naruto asked. He looked around and saw the damage and Sakura's injury and he went rigid. "Who did this?" He asked pointing to her injury. "I was cooking and the pan slipped. Don't worry about it." Sakura said. Naruto got up. He was a little shaky on his feet. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine." Naruto said icily. Sasuke and Asuma came running up. Asuma looked at Naruto worriedly. Naruto started swaying and he fell unconscious. Sakura caught him. He was panting, his breaths were shallow and quick. "We have to get him to the hospital." Asuma said. Sasuke and Sakura took an arm and lifted Naruto and started to walk to the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please read and review. more reviews, quicker next part comes up. And if anyone has any ideas relevant to the story, I'm open to them.


	3. Chapter 3

new format thanks to one of my reviewers (not sarcastic, seriously), thanks for all the reviews. I might not be updating as much in coming up chapters because I had some already written. To end confusion, Sakura didn't know aura, if you read my first little tidbit at the top of chapter 1, it says aura will happen in moments of extreme emotion. Sakura was worried and wanted Naruto to come back to her so her aura, was released just enough to return Naruto to human state. Well after that long explanation, enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up to a full hospital room. Sakura was asleep on his bed, Sasuke was sitting in a chair, Mrs. Uchiha was asleep in another chair. Kakashi and Asuma were standing by the window.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"Two days. Sakura was worried sick about you dobe." Sasuke said. Kakashi came over. "How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"Hungry." Naruto said. Kakashi and Asuma sighed. Sasuke just looked at Naruto with a stare that Naruto knew that meant he had a lot of explaining to do. Just then Ino burst in the door waking up Sakura and Mrs. Uchiha.

"Naruto, you're finally awake. You scared me." Ino said with a worried tone.

"Pig." "Forehead." Sakura and Ino greeted each other.

"Asuma-sensei, what happened." Naruto asked.

"It would be better if you asked Sakura, she knows more than I do." Asuma said. Naruto noticed that Asuma's left arm was bandaged up and in a sling.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked Asuma. Asuma sighed, he didn't want to tell Naruto because it could lead to horrible things but he had no choice. Once the boy asked you something, he wouldn't stop until he has an answer.

"You did it Naruto. When you accepted the Kyuubi's power, you lost control and destroyed part of the school. You caused several car wrecks,which killed a few people, hurt Sakura and I and created a giant crater on the sidewalk." When Asuma was finished, Naruto had a blank stare on his face.

'What have I done? I hurt Sakura, Asuma-sensei, and caused some children to be without their parents.' Naruto started crying.

"I'm so sorry. I can't live with this anymore." Naruto said. Sakura hugged him.

"Don't leave Naruto, we all care for you here. We'll get through this." Sakura said trying to soothe Naruto.

"I killed people. Whether or not I was aware of what I was doing or not, they're still dead." Naruto said coldly. Sasuke came over and sat down next to his friend.

"I remember you said that you will become the greatest Hokage ever and that you will make people respect you. I doubted when you first said that but you really could. I know that what you did was awful, and I can't forgive or dismiss what you did, but you are still Naruto Uzumaki, and you will be the best Hokage this city has ever seen."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw in his eyes not only hatred but also sorrow. Naruto quickly averted his eyes. Naruto got up and ran out of the room, going the only place he knew that would even take him now.

Naruto banged the door three times.

"Baa-chan, open up!" He yelled. The door opened slightly. Then it shut and came open fully. Tsunade was standing in the doorway looking perplexed.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" She asked.

"I couldn't anymore. They were all looking at me with hate for what I did. I didn't mean to do any of it." Naruto said breaking down. Tsunade looked at the blonde teen. She had never seen him like this so she did the only thing she could think of. She punched him on top of the head sending the poor boy's head in to the ground.

"What was that for?!" Naruto screamed.

"See you're better." Tsunade said.

"Naruto!" Someone yelled. Naruto looked behind him to see Ino running at him. She pounced on him and they both went down. Tsunade was trying not to laugh at the young couple. Shizune came up and covered her mouth as she let out a gasp as the two teens were forcefully kissing each other. Naruto noticed Shizune came out. He pushed Ino off of him.

"Why are we quitting?" Ino asked Naruto.

"My godmother came out." Naruto said.

"So which one is it?" She asked cocking her head to the side. Shizune raised her hand shyly.

"I didn't know that." Ino said shocked.

"Tsunade-sama was a friend of Naruto's dad and since she was too much of a drunk they picked me." Shizune said blushing. She didn't mind being Naruto's godmother but it wasn't that great being in front of him and his girlfriend.

"Come in you two." Tsunade said and ushered the two teens in with Shizune behind them.

"Do you have any ramen baa-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked at Shizune who just shook her head no.

"Don't worry, I'll go get some." Shizune said bustling out the door using any excuse to get out of that room.

"Come on Naruto, lets continue." Ino said starting to impose herself on Naruto. Naruto pushed her away.

"I can't right now." He said getting up and going to the restroom. He shut the door and sat down on the tiled floor.

'Should I break it off? Will I hurt Ino like I did Sakura? I can't take that chance.' Naruto got up and walked back to where Ino was.

"Ino, maybe we should see other people." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Why?" Ino asked while tears welled up in her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you like I did Sakura." Naruto said averting his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"But, you won't, I know you." Ino said wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. She gently kissed him, running her hands down to the middle of his back. Naruto started fidgeting because he knew she could have him back in a moment.

'Maybe I went this too soon.' Naruto pushed her off of him.

"Okay, we'll stick together." Naruto said.

"Good." Ino said. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Why did you say that to him?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Because he's my friend and I tell him the truth." Sasuke said. Sakura just broke down and sobbed. Sasuke hugged her, trying to comfort the crying teen.

"We'll get him back, don't you worry." Sasuke said rubbing Sakura's back.

'I hope you're happy with yourself Naruto. Sakura cares for you more than anyone and you just run out without telling us where you are going.' Sasuke thought.

"Come on Sakura. We should probably get going back to school. We've already been out two days." Sasuke said ushering the pink haired teen out the door. When they reached school, it was already well in to second period. They walked in to the classroom to find that the seat usually occupied by their friend was empty. Sakura sat down in Naruto's seat and stared out the window.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked her.

"What do you think." Sakura said nastily.

"Is there a problem you two?" Yamato said. The two looked up at the man and were shocked at the way the shadows made his face way scary. Sasuke was the first to recover.

"When did you get back?" Sasuke asked.

"This morning, why?" Yamato asked intrigued.

"There was an incident that caused damage in Kakashi-sensei's classroom." Sakura said looking at the desk trying to avoid looking at their teacher. Yamato just nodded and continued his lecture dealing with the human body system. Normally science would interest Sakura but today it just didn't. She was so worried about what Naruto was doing.

Naruto awoke on the couch with the sun streaming through the window. He looked around and suddenly remembered he was at Tsunade's. He got up and pulled on his jacket he stashed there and walked in to the kitchen to the smell of ramen. Shizune was cooking, which was good because the last time Tsunade cooked, the kitchen caught on fire.

"You're up just in time Naruto. The ramen will be done in just a couple minutes." Shizune said tending to the ramen diligently so to make it the best for Naruto. Naruto sat down and looked at the clock wondering what everybody was doing. Shizune set the ramen down in front of Naruto but he didn't go for it at all and that worried her. She sat down by him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Shizune asked the depressed teen.

"Do you think my friends will ever forgive me?" He asked downheartedly.

"If they're really your friends they will." Shizune said and hugged Naruto close. He let the tears flow free as he dug his face in to Shizune's shoulder. Ino walked in quietly but when she saw them she backed up and walked back to where she came from.

"You need to go back to school tomorrow Naruto." Shizune said trying to be strict but failed miserably.

"I can't go there, I couldn't stand looking at the damage I've done." Naruto said as he stopped sobbing. Shizune held Naruto at arm length.

"You want me to go with you?" She asked him.

"Yea." He said as he just gripped her even tighter. Suddenly he felt somebody place a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to find out it was Tsunade. He just looked at her. Tsunade saw something in his eyes that she hasn't seen since he found out how his parents died. It was a look of despair. No hope left in his blue eyes. She just looked at his sad look and all hope of a recovery anytime soon left her mind. She motioned for Ino to come in who was spying in the corner facing Tsunade. Ino blushed as she realized she failed trying to hide and came in to the kitchen. Ino went over to Naruto and grabbed his hands while looking in to the eyes of the prankster boy she has come to love.

"Please Naruto, come back to us as you were. We don't hold any grudge against you. I can't stand seeing you like this. "Ino said as tears overflowed and ran down her cheeks. Naruto raised a hand and wiped one of the tears off of her. He smiled sincerely for the first time since he woke up from the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this chapter was mushy and depressing, they don't go together. The family stuff is there so that characters are more united and not only just because it seemed kinda cool for Shizune to be a godmother. well read and review and feel free to ask anything you're confused on. If you want me to answer right away say that, otherwise I'll do it in my little commentary at the beginning. Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Nother chapter another day. Literally. Well thanks for the review, not much reviews this time but hey, you have to continue anyway. Especially if I want to finish this story which isn't close to being done. The story gets less depressing as it gets on. In another couple chapters more people will show up. Well that's my rant. Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura were going over to Kakashi's house hoping for him to be there. They knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened to reveal a half asleep Kakashi with his signature mask covering half of his face. They remembered all the times Naruto tried to find out what was under the mask only to be tricked in to a cleverly set trap Kakashi has set up.

"We were wondering if you could help us locate Naruto?" Sakura asked their old sensei. Kakashi was wide awake now.

"Naruto's always with you guys. Come in and tell me what happened." Kakashi said ushering the two teens in to his living room and sat in his recliner as the other two sat on the couch. Sasuke and Sakura took turns explaining all the events that started the day Naruto went a little out of control.

"I was worried about that." Kakashi said looking at the two teens. "Do you two know anybody that he might of went to hide. A family member, or other friend?" Kakashi asked.

"The only person I could think of is Shizune and Tsunade." Sasuke said. Sakura came to a realization.

"Naruto's there. I know it. He always goes to Shizune when he needs help with something." Sakura said and bolted out the door. "Wait up." Kakashi said as he and Sasuke ran after the pink haired girl.

Once Naruto was finished downing his ramen. He sat back in his chair feeling a little better. Ino had sat by him the whole time. Tsunade and Shizune had left the couple because they felt like they were intruding on the two. The door bell rang. Tsunade got up and opened it. She was met with a exhausted Sakura and the Sasuke and Kakashi showing up a second after.

"Is Naruto here?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"He's in the kitchen." But before she could finish Sakura had run inside. She stopped at the doorway looking around. "Where is he?" She asked herself. She ran to the bedroom he had claimed and opened it to find a mess of clothes and books all over the place but no Naruto. There was only one other place he could be here. She ran out to the backyard and to the tree that he had carved his name in. She looked up to find Naruto sitting there with his legs pulled in to his chest.

"Naruto!" She yelled. He looked down to see Sakura there. He climbed down and stood in front of her realizing for the first time how he was a whole head taller than Sakura. She just grabbed onto him and sobbed in to his chest.

"Never do that again you here me." Sakura said crying. Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke leaned up against the house with a smirk on his face.

"You came for me too, teme? He asked the onyx haired teen.

"I couldn't let you run around and leaving us like that dobe." He said with a smile. Kakashi walked out. Naruto's eyes widened and was met with a feeling of relief as he looked at his sensei who has been like a role model to him once Iruka had left. Sakura let him go and Naruto ran over and embraced Kakashi. Kakashi looked at his student. He remembered how just a couple years ago he was getting in trouble every day after he played a prank on his other teachers. He returned the hug and stood there for a minute. Naruto let go and looked at his sensei with a look of happiness. But then the happiness left him and was replaced with shame.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm not mad at you for giving in to the Kyuubi." Kakashi said with a look of gentleness and caring in his eyes.

"But I killed innocent people." Naruto said.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is what you do to repay the families." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded. Ino grabbed on to the back of Naruto.

"See, nobody is mad at you." Ino said happily. Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw a pained expression on her face. Kakashi realized it too and motioned for Sasuke to take Sakura inside. Sasuke nodded and led Sakura to the front door.

"Now are you going to be fine?" Ino asked Naruto playing with his coat and running her fingers over his chest. "Yea." Naruto said. Kakashi coughed to remind Ino that he was still there.

"We all know you read Icha Icha Paradise Kakashi sensei. Its not like you've not seen it before." Ino said continuing to run her fingers over Naruto's chest.

Sakura and Shizune were in Tsunade's room with the door locked to make sure nobody would interrupt and Tsunade was watching out for the couple and Kakashi. Sasuke was in the living room asleep on the couch.

"What should I do? He's going out with Ino but I want him to be happy. Do you know what this feels like Shizune." Sakura asked.

"I went through this same thing when I was younger." Shizune said cradling Sakura in her arms against her.

"The only thing you can do is wish for his happiness and maybe one day you'll get your chance to win him over." Shizune said holding the crying girl close to her.

"Be there for him. He needs it more than ever right now." Shizune said. Sakura just nodded wiping away the tears. She walked out of the room and right in to Naruto. His eyes were red.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked worried.

"I want to just end this now, to not have to feel the pain but when I do that people get hurt." Naruto said looking at the Sakura. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll be here for you and we'll get through this and anything else. Don't forget Sasuke either." She said and they just stood there for a while. Naruto walked in to the living room to confront his friend and brother. Sasuke woke up as he was walking in.

"So you ready to talk dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry I ran away teme, but I couldn't stand the hate I felt in that room." Naruto said averting his gaze.

"We were more mad that you gave in to the Kyuubi than anything. You could of prevented it but you gave in. I don't blame you though. You've had it rough." Sasuke said putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Let's go home dobe." Sasuke said.

"All right." Naruto said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Best ending of my chapters yet, ends on a good note. My story is kinda depressing and emotions are on the bad end but it will get better. Please read and review. Hope you will continue reading my upcoming chapters because no reason to continue if nobody reads it. Sorry bout that rant. See ya next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter up. Thanks wind797 for your continued support. Reviewing every chapter means a lot. Well anyway, this chapter is a very heavy relationship chapter. If you have any questions feel free to ask. If you come across something you consider odd, read to the end anyway please because there is not that much oddity in this, on that note, enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two rounded up Sakura and Ino and they started there long trek home. First stop was Ino's house, which was on the edge of town.

"Night Ino." Naruto said gently kissing her. Ino waved and went inside. Once Naruto turned around Sakura tried to look as normal as possible. Naruto saw her face and saw the sadness in her eyes. He came over to her and pulled her in to a hug.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" He asked. She started crying and shook her head. He hadn't called her Sakura-chan since they were little. She remembered the day he called her that. They were playing in the park and a boy had come up to take away Sakura's swing. Naruto stood in front of her and tried to look all tough. He had said,

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll protect you." When he was done saying that he was beat up and the boy left. Naruto just comforted her until they started walking to her house. They walked hand in hand. Sakura didn't want this to end but she knew it would as her house came in to view.

"See you tomorrow Sakura." Both boys said. She waved goodbye and walked in to the house and closed the door. Standing there against the door trying to even her breathing before she went to see her mom.

Once Naruto and Sasuke got home they went up to Sasuke's room. Naruto took the bed which left Sasuke the floor, which didn't bother him because it happened every time.

"Do you think you and Ino are someday able to get married?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up at the ceiling pondering the question.

"Anything is possible." Naruto said.

"Would you marry Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"She's my best friend. Wouldn't that be kind of odd?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Why don't you just go on one date with her. See what you think. One won't hurt anything." Sasuke said and got up off the floor and walked out of the door.

'What would Ino think. She would understand right? She broke up with a boy after we were together so what would one date hurt. I wonder what Sakura would think.' Naruto thought drifting to sleep.

"I told him. Do you think it will work?" Sasuke asked his mom.

"It might, might not. It all depends how he goes in to it thinking and whether he will hold back during that night." His mom said. Sasuke walked back to his room to find a snoring Naruto sprawled across his bed and one foot off the bed. Sasuke laughed at how Naruto slept. One little move and he could be on the ground. Sasuke decided to sleep in Naruto's bedroom considering Naruto was in his. He walked in to Naruto's room and looked at the mess he lived in. One thing he will never get is how many of the same coats Naruto had. Several were here and some at school, Tsunade's house and Sakura's. How many identical coats does one person need. At least they were comfy. He always wondered why every piece of clothes Naruto had had to be orange or black, or in the case of the coat, both. Sasuke laid down on the bed pushing off another coat. One day he's going to make Naruto get rid of some of these coats.

Naruto woke up the next morning. He stretched and sat up. He looked around and saw the lack of mess. He suddenly remembered he slept in Sasuke's room. He went to his room and opened the door to find everything picked up. He opened his closet and saw that all of his coats were put up. Naruto grabbed one and ran downstairs pulling it on. He got in to the kitchen to find Sasuke sitting at the table eating.

"Why did you pick up my room teme?" He asked. Sasuke swallowed.

"Because you had coats and other things strewn out all over the floor. You even had a coat on your bed." Sasuke said then continued eating. Naruto sat down and Mrs. Uchiha set down a bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Welcome home Naruto." She said. He smiled and dug in to his food making a mess.

"So what are you boys doing today since its Saturday?" She asked. "Don't know." Naruto said between bites. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Naruto said bringing his bowl with him. He opened the door to find Sakura and Ino glaring at each other.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked the two girls.

"I came over to hangout and Ino came to take you away." Sakura said with venom dripping from her voice.

"I just came over to be with Naruto." Ino said trying to act all innocent.

"You said you were not going to let me be with him." Sakura said accusingly. While the girls continued bickering, Naruto went back to the kitchen and left the girls to come in when they were done arguing.

"Who was at the door?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura and Ino." Naruto said sitting down and continuing to eat his ramen that he was interrupted from. Sasuke went in to the front room and saw the girls still arguing on the porch.

"Are you two going to come in or not?" Sasuke asked. The girls looked at Sasuke and then looked at each other, a slight blush creeping up their faces. Sasuke noticed that Sakura was wearing one of Naruto's coats.

"How long have you had that?" Sasuke asked her.

"A couple months, why?" Sakura asked confused.

"Because he has about thirty of those coats upstairs." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"How does he afford that?" Ino asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto ran in to the living room with an empty bowl in his hands.

"How do you afford all of your coats?" Sakura interrogated Naruto.

"I borrowed money." He said holding one hand behind his head. Sasuke took the bowl as he saw the familiar look of rage on Sakura's face. Naruto turned around and was about to get away when she hit him squarely in the back of the head, sending him rolling head over heel going from the front room, through a couple walls and in to the fence in the backyard.

"Was that necessary?" Ino asked.

"That's how you scold him for doing something dumb. Words just go in one ear and out the other. I learned that a long time ago. Naruto came back through the hole he left in the wall rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that for Sakura?" He asked the pink haired teen.

"You can't just borrow money and spend it on jackets and go get more money to buy the same thing." Sakura said.

"But I need extra." Naruto said with a pleading tone.

"I think you have more than enough. Sasuke says you have thirty up in your closet, you have several stashed in Kakashi's classroom, mine yours and Sasuke's locker and at mine and Tsunade's house. I think you have enough." Sakura said. Naruto looked down knowing there was no way he could convince her to think any different.

"Let's go up to your room Naruto." Ino said giving a smirk to Sakura who just glared at her back. Ino didn't give Naruto time to answer, dragging him up to his room.

"That Ino." Sakura said angrily.

"Ever since we were little in grade school, she's been getting better stuff than me. She got a boyfriend, she's captain of the cheerleaders, she's even won the heart of Naruto." Sakura said looking down once she said the last part.

"Don't worry Sakura. I've worked up a plan to get you at least one date with Naruto." Sasuke said. Sakura perked up at the sound of that.

Ino pushed Naruto down on the bed and hopped on top.

"These last few days you haven't been yourself or even really spend time with me. What are you going to do about that?" Ino asked him.

"We have today. I want to spend time with Sakura and Sasuke but other than when I'm with them we can be together." Naruto said. Ino smiled and leaned down so her face was right next to his. He could feel her breath against his nose.

"How about we go out back and be alone." Ino said gently kissing Naruto. She pulled her face back and brushed the hair out of her face. Naruto just stared in to her eyes remembering why he decided to date her. Even though she was egotistical, selfish, and flirted with every guy she came across. She had cared about him and what he liked, plus those green eyes attracted him.

"What are you starting at?" Ino said blushing. Naruto just brought his face up and kissed her. They kissed until they had to part to breathe. Then someone knocked on the door. Naruto bolted up and knocked Ino to the ground. Naruto opened the door to find Sakura standing there. She saw Ino on the ground.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sakura said and left to go downstairs.

"Sakura-chan, don't leave." Naruto yelled and ran after her. He caught her at the front door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked worried.

"I'm leaving so you and your girlfriend won't have to worry about me interrupting you." Sakura said and walked out the door and ran down the street.

Sasuke was sitting downstairs reading. He heard the thumps of Naruto running down from his room which would only mean one of two things. Either he smelled ramen or Sakura was leaving unexpectedly. Considering they had just ate, the latter was the only option.

"Hn." He sighed and started going upstairs. He heard a loud crunching sound. That wasn't good. He ran in to the front room to see Naruto's hand in the wall to his wrist.

"You okay dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't answer.

"Calm down Naruto, we'll find out why she left, she probably went to the store for something." Sasuke said trying to calm him down. Sasuke saw when Naruto's hand came out of the wall, his fingernails were sharper and longer. He ran over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders turning him around.

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself. Do not give in." Sasuke said. When Naruto opened his eyes, the red pupils with black slit irises were there. He stepped back letting go of him. This was not the Naruto he knew, even when this happened. There was a hint of the demon within already showing.

"Why didn't you tell me that my relationship hurt Sakura!" Naruto yelled almost snarling.

"If I did you would of blown it off." Sasuke said calmly. Before he knew it, Sasuke was up in the air only held up by his shirt collar.

"You knew and wouldn't tell me. Give me one good reason to not knock you out." Naruto said venomously.

"Because it would of make you feel worse. You know you can't stand hurting Sakura and this is no exception." Sasuke said. Naruto slowly let him down and he blinked and his eyes were back to their blue color.

"I have to go find her." Naruto said and bolted out the door. Sasuke looked up and saw Ino coming down the stairs.

"Where did Naruto go?" Ino asked dumbfounded.

"He went to chase after Sakura who left all of a sudden. He probably won't be back for a while so you can stay here and wait or go home." Sasuke said and left the room.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled running down the street. Every time he got her in his sights she would disappear. Naruto decided to take a detour and get to her house before she did. Naruto hopped over a fence and in to an alleyway and ran through a parking lot. He reached her house a short while later after a chase with a group of guys that hated him almost stopped his effort. He leaned against the house catching his breath. He sat down in the porch swing that he had so many fond memories of with Sakura. He just looked at the little pink house. He snickered at the thought of the pink haired girl living in a pink house. Sakura came up a moment later to see Naruto sitting on the porch swing.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"A couple minutes ago." Naruto said staring at the sky.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"To see why you left. It hurt me to see you run out like that." Naruto said to Sakura.

"I let my emotions get to me. I just want you to be happy." Sakura said averting her eyes. Naruto walked over and lifted her chin until her eyes were set on his.

"I'm happy when you are." Naruto said and started leaning in. Sakura just stared in shock until his lips met hers and she gasped. Naruto ended the kiss quickly and left. Sakura stood on her porch touching her lips thinking this has to be a dream.

Well the coat thing I just thought would be kind of funny. If you watch Naruto, there are some instances where Naruto will not give up on getting something. Well what if he took that to a new level and couldn't get enough of one thing. Well that would be coats in my story. I just always liked Naruto's outfit, its cool. Well anyway. Read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the incredibly long absence of updating. It was school, work, writers block, then I got sick, anyway, heres the second to last chapter of You Belong to Me. I'll be making a sequel probably and a NaruIno pairing only story so be on the lookout if you like my work. Well here is part 6, enjoy

* * *

That night Sakura lie on her bed trying to figure out what could of led to that intimate moment between her and Naruto. She came up with many different conclusions. One was he was drunk, but she quickly dismissed that one, another was that he just wanted her to feel better. Of course that was the one, Sakura tried to convince herself. She slowly drifted off to sleep while the kiss played over and over in her mind.

On the opposite end of town, Naruto was trying to figure out why he had kissed Sakura. He knew he cared for her but even that was a little much for just caring. He know he didn't do anything that would have impaired his judgement, what little he had. The only thing he could think of was that he loved her, but he wasn't ready to admit that, he still was dating Ino after all. He lie there trying to figure out these mixed feelings. Did he want to be with his school crush Ino or with his best friend Sakura. Slowly his mind started calming down and he fell asleep resting on one of his many coats that he had.

Sasuke walked into Naruto's room to find all the coats strewn about the room.

"DOBE, GET UP!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto bolted up and fell off the bed onto the floor.

"Teme, its too early." Naruto said pulling one of his coats over his head.

"It's noon Naruto. You need to get up." Sasuke said pulling off the coat. Naruto slowly stood up trying to wake himself up.

"Is it really noon teme?" Naruto asked half asleep.

"Yes dobe, it's noon, you missed breakfast but I came up to wake you up in time for lunch." Sasuke said walking out. Naruto rubbed his eyes and when he looked back up the coat Sasuke took hit him in the face. He shrugged and pulled it on and a new pair of jeans.

Sakura was sitting on the porch swing that not less than 24 hours ago made her dreams come true.

'I have to tell him.' She thought to herself and stood up ready to go until she realized he was still dating Ino.

"I'll tell her first." Sakura said grinning mischievously. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Ino telling her they kissed.

Naruto was relaxing on the couch staring at the ceiling. His cell phone rang and he answered it.

"NARUTO, WHY DID YOU KISS SAKURA!" Ino screamed in to the receiver.

"Calm down Ino, it didn't mean anything, I don't even know why I did it." He said trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"You make one more screw up like that we will not be together anymore, do you understand that Naruto Uzumaki?" Ino asked almost threatening him.

"Yes ma'am." He said standing up straight. Ino hung up and Naruto sunk down in to the couch.

"How did she find out?" Naruto asked himself.

"Sakura told her." Sasuke said as he walked past.

"How did you know teme?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Because she told me." Sasuke yelled from the other room.

Sakura was just laying out in the grass under the tree. She heard footsteps coming up and looked toward the sound. She saw Naruto walking up with a determined look on his face. She giggled at how his eyebrows were scrunched but his eyes kept their playful manner.

"How could you tell Ino?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"What did she do?" Sakura asked curiously.

"She yelled at me and told me if I slipped up one more time she would break it off." Naruto said looking downtrodden.

"Do you really think that what we did was so wrong Naruto? Hasn't she done something like this to you?" Sakura asked trying to get the blonde to remember all the times that he found Ino kissing another guy.

"She did at first, but not in a long time." Naruto said trying to think of the last time that happened. He just shrugged and saw the one thing he didn't care to, a fist connecting with his jaw sending him across the yard.

"You idiot, just dump her." Sakura said and stormed in to the house and locked the door. Naruto slowly got up and walked over to the door and jiggled the door knob.

"Sakura-chan, let me in." He said putting his head against the door. He heard it unlock and then it opened and he fell face first on to the tile of the kitchen floor. He pushed himself up and looked up at Sakura.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Why what?" Sakura asked not understanding.

"Why I should break up with her?" Naruto asked.

"Because you belong with me. Who else understands you and gets all of your dumb moves. Who has been there with you when it mattered. Who keeps you out of trouble at school by explaining to the teachers why you do the dumb stuff in the first place. Who knows your secrets. I do, and I love you." Sakura said and broke down in tears. Naruto wrapped his arms around the shaking girl.

"I love you too Sakura-chan. I always have, but I also love Ino. I don't know what to tell you." Naruto said and just stood there. Sakura gripped his shirt and cried.

Ino walked over to the Uchiha residence. She knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Sasuke.

"I need to speak to Naruto." Ino said.

"Hn." Sasuke said and shut the door. Ino blinked a couple times making sure what just happened was real. She knocked on the door again and yet again Sasuke answered it.

"How dare you shut the door in my face." Ino said to Sasuke with an air of pompousness.

"Hn." Sasuke said and began to shut the door again when she stopped him.

"I just want to see Naruto." She said holding the door open.

"He's not here." Sasuke said monotonously.

"Then where is he?" Ino asked.

"Sakura's house." Sasuke said and shut the door. Ino did not know what to think. Not only had Naruto gone over to Sakura's house when he was dating her, but she had a door shut in her face twice, by Naruto's best friend. Ino took a deep breath and began the walk to Sakura's house.

Naruto calmed down Sakura and got her to sit down. He started to try to leave.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Sakura asked menacingly.

"Nowhere Sakura-chan." Naruto said and sat back down. She walked over to him and sat next to him. She leaned on him and shifted to a more comfortable position. There was a loud knocking on the door. Sakura let out a low growl and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm here to get my boyfriend, why else." Ino said agitated.

"Well you can't have him. He belongs to me." Sakura said shutting the door. Ino stood there in shock as another door was slammed in her face. She pulled out her phone. She dialed Naruto's number and put it up to her ear. Inside, Naruto heard his phone ring and looked at the caller id. It was Ino. He started panicking, should he answer it or not. He decided it would be best to answer it and he put it up to his ear.

"Hey Ino." He said hoping she wouldn't yell at him.

"Naruto, get out of that house now." Ino said.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I have to go." Naruto said and hugged her goodbye and ran outside.

"What were you doing?" Ino asked Naruto when he got out of the house.

"I was just talking to a friend." Naruto said a little defensively.

"You can't come over here anymore." Ino said and started walking.

"No." Naruto said and didn't move.

"What?" Ino said more than asked.

"I'm not going to not be friends with Sakura just because we're dating. That would be mean to her." Naruto said.

"I will give you one last chance Naruto. You can have Sakura or me." Ino said and looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry Ino, but I choose Sakura." Naruto said and averted his eyes. Tears welled up in Ino's eyes and she ran away from the blonde boy. Naruto cried as he watched the girl he loved run, and it began to rain.

* * *

Well I don't have much to say other than hope it was good and please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is the final Chapter of You Belong to Me. It's shorter than the rest because I don't want to go into the whole plot of the sequel. Well enjoy the last chapter.

By the way I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura looked out the window at Naruto. He just stood in the rain, looking down the street. Sakura wanted to go out and comfort him but she didn't know what to say. She was happy that he was finally single again, but she also knew he loved Ino. She just stood there looking out at the blonde. Naruto turned around and saw Sakura's face in the window. He didn't want to see her right now. He started walking home.

Sasuke heard the door open and shut. He opened his eyes to see who entered. He saw Naruto drenching wet, taking off his coat and threw it on the ground. Sasuke just closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep but was met with a suffocating weight on his chest.

"Get off me dobe." Sasuke snarled.

"I need to ask you a question teme." Naruto said sheepishly.

"What?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Was it dumb to break up with Ino because she didn't want me being with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Get off me dobe." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." Naruto said and jumped off his onyx haired friend.

"That's up to you. I can't answer it for you." Sasuke said and turned over so he could go back to sleep. Naruto walked up to his room and sat on his bed. He looked around at all the pictures he had taken over the years. Most of them were Sasuke, Sakura, and him. Then there was the pictures that he had taken with Ino. Homecoming, she had looked so beautiful in her purple dress. The thin spaghetti straps, no back, and sequins on the edges. He had so much fun that night. He couldn't stop the tears threatening to fall as he thought of what he had given up. He curled up and clutched the picture to his chest. The tears flowed freely until he couldn't cry anymore. Once the crying stopped he fell asleep feeling deeply fatigued.

The sun shined in through the window into Naruto's face. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. His phone rang and he sluggishly answered.

"Hello?" Naruto said.

"How are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, I guess." Naruto said.

"Look out your window." Sakura said. Naruto got up and walked slowly over to the window and looked out. Sakura was below with ramen she picked up from the ramen shop down the road. Naruto's face lit up and he ran down and let her in. Sakura snickered as she saw Naruto with his mouth open drooling. Sakura handed him one and a pair of chopsticks. In seconds, Naruto had downed the whole bowl and slumped to the floor.

"Are you going to change clothes for school?" Sakura asked noticing the blonde was still in the same clothes from yesterday. Naruto looked down and noticed that he never changed when he got home.

"Hold on one second." Naruto said and ran upstairs and quickly changed in to clean clothes. He ran back downstairs.

"Ready to head to school?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. He looked around for Sasuke but couldn't find him.

"Where did Sasuke go?" He asked.

"He already left. He walked there this morning." Sakura asked. The two started the walk to school.

The two friends walked in to the classroom looking for Sasuke, but the onyx haired boy was nowhere to be found. Naruto sat down in his desk and waited for Sasuke to walk in. Kakashi walked in to the classroom and saw Sasuke missing. He walked back to where the trio usually sat.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't know?" Sakura asked. Naruto was starting to worry because Sasuke never was late to class. The class started up with Kakashi lecturing on some tangent of what they were learning about. Naruto just stared at the door waiting for his best friend to walk in.

Sasuke never came to school that day. Naruto ran home, hoping to find him in his room. Sometimes Sasuke would stay there for hours on end. He didn't know why he did that but it always was after something bad happened. Naruto burst in the front door to see it was dark.

"Sasuke!" He yelled. Nobody answered the blonde haired boy. He ran up the stairs to Sasuke's room. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. Naruto opened the door and peeked in. Sasuke was laying on the floor, his face pale and his eyes were blank.

"Teme, what happened?" Naruto asked worried.

"Dead, they're both dead." Sasuke said with despair.

"Who's dead?" Naruto asked.

"My parents." Sasuke said with a slight edge of hysteria in his voice. Naruto face went pale. Flashbacks went through his mind of the Nine tailed fox causing people to die.

"Who did it." Naruto asked trying to figure it out. "I don't know." Sasuke said and everything went quiet.

* * *

Well, It ends kind of suddenly and leaves questions but that's the point. If you like this it will be continued in the story "Betrayal of Bonds". Its probably going to be a little darker than this was. Hopefully you will keep a lookout for the story. I'll try to write and post as much as I can when school isn't taking up all my time. Well thanks for reading this story, hope you liked it.


End file.
